


Snapping At Snowballs

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-19
Updated: 2005-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: One of the few battles at the White House is a snowball fight outside the West Wing





	Snapping At Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

   


 

**Snapping At Snowballs**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Category(s):** General  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** One of the few battles at the White House is a snowball fight outside the West Wing  
**Written:** 6th Sept, 00  
**Author's Note:** A quick explanation. When snow blanketed Washington, D.C. on January 26, 2000 this real life news item was posted on one of the West Wing lists. 

"One of the few battles at the White House was a snowball fight outside the West Wing between Press Secretary Joe Lockhart and his aides." 

This led to some light hearted postings about the fictional West Wing. That lead to someone saying it sounded like fan fic. That lead to this... 

"Dear Mom and Dad, 

Wanted to dash off this e-mail and let you know I'm okay in this sea of white stuff. A little snow here really does shut things down. But it has its advantages, you might catch a glimpse of me on the network news! I was one of the few nonessential employees to make it to work so I had a busy day. 

After a few standard shots of the President at work in the Oval Office (he is so nice, always calls even little junior staffers like me by our first names) I figured on a light day. Very few official appointments to divide up among we White House photogs. 

But nope, there is always something to do. The White House Press Office sent me out to shoot some fresh pictures of "1600" with all the snow around. It looks beautiful, like it's surrounded by a sea of white diamonds. Maybe it'll be good enough to become an official Christmas card or a post card. Wouldn't that by something? 

Anyway while I was out there a network camera crew started shooting too. They got shots of me and the White House guard escorting me. It's for some story on how D.C. is coping, trust me the answer is not very well. 

The camera crew went inside and I got the okay for some 'backyard' scenes. We went around the back of the West Wing area and I was busy snapping away when the guard nudged me. 

I guess the Senior Staff was feeling a little penned up. Josh Lyman (Dep. Chief of Staff), Sam Seaborn (Dep. Communications Director), Toby Ziegler (Communications Director) and C.J. Cregg (Press Secretary) were trying to cure cabin fever. They came out into the fresh air, we all exchanged pleasantries and I went back to work. 

All of a sudden, I heard a yell of 'This means war.' Somebody hit Josh with a snowball and he was ticked. As he was yelling he was making his own supply of white bullets. I couldn't believe that these big deals were throwing snowballs at each other like grade school kids. Josh tried to tackle C.J. but she got away. In her defense, Sam nailed Josh in the face. 

Toby came to Josh's aid after yelling something about New Englanders (one from New York, one from Connecticut) sticking together. They were all laughing so hard I can't figure out how they kept going. Toby has great aim. Poor Sam looked like he was wearing a white lab coat. 

Despite my giggles I kept shooting, no one turned on me. My guard was behind a bush, smart man. Then I noticed the President and Mr. McGarry (Chief of Staff) at the window. I got off some great shots of them laughing and pointing. They looked like they were doing play by play and telling people not at the window what was going on. Once the President looked like he was going to come out and join in. 

But Mr. McGarry pulled him away from the door. Can you see the Secret Service guys if Mr. Bartlet tried that?!? Probably good he stayed inside, he had a bad case of the flu a few weeks back. 

The side door opened and Donna Moss stuck her head out. She was dressed to head out for lunch. Donna's yelling distracted C.J., Josh used that to dump snow down her back. C.J. was livid and Josh looked a little scared. 

Toby pulled Donna out into the yard for more firepower. C.J. reached in and brought Charlie Young out, he's the President's aide. The reinforcements pumped enough new blood into the fight to get things going again. But suddenly we all realized it was pretty cold out there. 

Everyone started to wind down when another group came around the corner. Mandy Taylor (the media consultant) was dragging some very reluctant still and video photographers to shoot the snowball fight. But it was too late, she hates to lose a tailor made photo opportunity and tried to get the teams tossing snowballs again. 

Way too obvious, the media guys went back inside. When Mandy's plan didn't work, she threw a fit. She stamped her foot and then stomped off. Josh tackled her as she turned and put her face first into the snow. After I took a classic picture, we all backed up except for Charlie. He is such a gentleman he went over to help her up. 

The Senior Staff looked pretty bedraggled but I know a great picture when I see one! I got a group shot and then one of each team. I'd call it a draw, they are still arguing and demanding rematches. 

You should see the pictures, they're a hoot. Actually you might see them, Mandy is looking for some way to release them. I don't know if that'll happen, it's a whole different image of the very capable West Wing. 

But lots of internal interest in them. I was just starting to check the contact sheets when I started getting requests. The Senior Staff wants team shots, Margaret from Mr. McGarry's office called to ask for a couple of prints of the President and Chief of Staff. She plans to overnight one to the First Lady who is doing a campaign swing. Margaret also requested a picture of Sam for Mr. McGarry's daughter, Mallory. 

Zoey Bartlet and her Secret Service guy came looking for one of Charlie. I've heard they are hanging out together now that she's going to Georgetown. 

One of the reporters, Danny Concannon came nosing around. He said he was writing a story about the snowball fight sort of a 'This is how the White House spent its snow day...'. Danny is a good guy but he wasn't just looking to get the story, he wanted a picture of C.J. He also told me he was there on behalf of another reporter who wanted a picture of Josh's assistant, Donna. That is an interesting development. 

As usual, I have a bunch of requests from my female coworkers for any shot of Sam, Josh or Sam and Josh. 

It really was fun, but I get a break from the cold! Don't know how I got so lucky but I was assigned the California trip next month. It includes some speeches and a Hollywood fund raiser. And the best part---I get to fly out on Airforce One. It'll be my first ride on it. 

Stay warm, keep an eye out for me, I'll call soon. 

Love, Me"


End file.
